


Come Back With Me

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len is away with the Legends and Barry doesn't like it one bit.





	Come Back With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A small story that popped into my head. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry sighed as he laid on his stomach. He’d been waiting for almost two weeks to get on the Waverider to see Len again. The wait was killing him. Literally. He felt his insides churning as his soulbond fluctuated.

Len’s mission was almost done. He’d joined the Legends only for a little while, and when they were done defeating Vandal Savage, he’d come home. But it was dangerous, Len’s life was always at stake.

That’s not what made Barry feel the worst though. Barry physically felt drained after a certain amount of time without Leonard, without his touch. Leonard was no doubt feeling the same he was, so he settled his mind as best he could and closed his eyes. Sleep might help a bit.

'You’re not trying to ignore me, are you Scarlet?' Len pushed that sentence through their bond, and Barry instantly shot out of bed. 'From that reaction, I’m just assuming you’re on your way to the Waverider.'

'Of course, I’m on my way.' Barry told him through the bond. 'Why the hell would I wait?' He asked happily. Barry sped to where the Waverider was waiting. He didn’t wait for the bay doors to open, he just jumped and phased through the walls, then sped to the main room.

Before Len could walk to the boarding bay, a small thin body was pressed firmly against him. He instantly felt better, his color returning and his aching head stopped pounding. He hugged Barry back as everyone watched.

“Mr. Allen. Nice to meet you. I’m the captain of this ship.” A British man introduced himself. Barry peeked around Len’s arm but didn’t otherwise move or say anything. “My name is Rip Hunter. I’m sure you know everyone here.”

“Yup.” Barry popped the ‘p’. He felt like he was the happiest man alive. Barry waved to his friend on the ship before burying himself further in Len’s chest.

“Jeez, kid. You can’t get any closer.” Sara said with a snort. “Someone’s attached.”

“You see how you feel if your soulbond was stretched over time,” Barry replied tiredly.

“Soulbond?” Ray asked.

“Ah. Guess Oliver didn’t catch everyone up then.” Barry said, bringing his face into everyone’s sight. “Before we got married, we were given a gift from the Speed Force. It bestowed us with a Soulbond.” Barry tugged the collar of his shirt down so his soulmark was exposed to everyone.

“Len has one of my insignia on his chest, the color of my lightning. It connects our souls and gives us abilities.” Barry explained, trying to simplify it as much as possible. “When we are apart too long it has physical effects on our bodies.” Barry moved to hug Len from behind, resting his chin on Len’s shoulder.

Jax and Martin just looked like it was fascinating but beyond them. Ray was dumbfounded and Sara had a face showing like she didn’t care, Mick had already known so he was straight-faced. Rip probably had known considering he was from the future, so he wasn’t surprised.

“I’m sorry to tell you, Mr. Allen, that you cannot stay for long.” Rip explained. “It’s risky to put your life at risk. You’re too important to the timeline and our mission it trying to keep it intact with as little attention as possible.” Rip told him.

Len’s anger sparked to life, red lightning rippling through his chest. Barry’s lightning was desolate color, more of a grey to show his mood.

“What’s with the lightning?” Ray asked.

“It helps show our feelings when they are too strong for us to express with words and facial expressions. Len’s red lightning means he’s angry, no doubt at what Rip just said, grey like mine is sadness, or desolate.” Barry explained with a shrug, nuzzling into Len’s shoulder. Len’s lightning turned pink at the motion as his heart filled with love.

“Does it always do that?” Sara asked with a roll of her eyes.

“Often, but only if your emotions aren’t under control or if they are overwhelming. We can also just do it on command to show what we are feeling.” Barry said, his lightning turning an emerald green.

“No, Mr. Allen.” Rip interrupted. When Barry heard that, the lightning only grew brighter. “No-” with every rejection the lightning grew brighter.

Finally, Sara couldn’t deal with it. “Damnit Rip! Just give him what he wants!” Sara growled. 

“Fine. You can stay.” Rip said angrily. Barry was slightly happy that Rip knew about Soulbonds. Means he didn’t have to explain what it meant when he was trying to get his way.

Len chuckled as Barry’s green sparks died down. “Good job, Scarlet,” Len said, turning to kiss him.

“Will gets the job done every time,” Barry mumbled against his lips happily. “I see why Hal likes his ring.”

Len snorted at that. Of course, Barry thought of the Lantern each time his lightning glowed green.

Barry spent almost a week on the Waverider. Len’s mission was almost done, then Len could come home with him. They spent time slowly explaining the Soulbond to their friends, and Barry even helped with missions. Though Rip was not pleased when he intervened.

Then the mission took a turn for the worse. Len got hurt. And bad. Gideon healed him within minutes, but Barry felt the physical pain of Len’s injuries. His head was filled with fear that Len no doubt could feel, but he didn’t care to hide it.

“Come back with me?” Barry asked. 

Len didn’t even have to think before he was nodding. The mission was over, he was ready to go home. He’d saved time. Now it was time to save Barry’s heart from the hurt he was feeling. Len wasn’t going to put him through the stress of time traveling and being at risk all the time. It was too cruel.

“I’m coming home.” He whispered against Barry’s lips before he closed the distance. Their bond swelled and they felt better each second they remained in contact. Most importantly, they were both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
